


Waking up next to you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sunday morning and Louis wakes up feeling a bit romantic. </p><p>My tumblr is stylinnuendo if you want to contact me! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up next to you

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. I'm sorry. No smut but it's quite romantic

I feel a heavy weight on my body, it's making it difficult for me to breathe but I don't want to open my eyes. I'm too comfortable, the heat I feel next to me is making me warm. It feels good.

I hear the bird chirp outside the window through my left ear. Birds chirping? At this hour? Thoughts are filling my brain, its turning on...NO! I don't want it on. I want to continue sleeping next to the warm thats laying besides me but my eyes are giving up.

They open slightly, the light coming through the window makes me eyes hurt. I close them. "Mmm" I hear, I feel the heavy weight I felt early moving further down my tummy. I realize it's harry's arm wrapping around my body bringing me closer to him. I can hear him murmuring against my neck, he's talking in his sleep.

I can't help but smile as I bring my hand to lay on top of his. I interlock my fingers with his carefully so I don't wake him up. I hear more birds chirping, "why are they so up this early?". I think to myself but as I open my eyes and look at clock on the wall, I realize its barely 9am. To him, this is early, to harry, it's really late. I move my head slightly to look at him really quick, "He must tired"..my happiness turns into worry quickly.

Harry went out last night to some party to make an appearance, he didn't want to go as he wanted to spend night with me. But I told him it was okay that I understood it was work and at least we would wake up together in the comfort of our bed in our home. But to be honest I'm scared for him, I'm scared that all of this could effect him negatively. I love him so much, with all my heart that I fear that I might lose him.

My body starts to tense.. "Stop" I hear him say, "Stop worrying" he's whispering to my ear, kissing my neck. "I'm okay. You'll never lose me" and I can't help but let my tears fall down. I'm ashamed to say this is, its not the first it happen, but I can't help but worried.

He knows me so well that it can be both a blessing and a curse. He means the world to me and the thought of losing him just drives me insane.

"I'm sorry I woke you up..its just...I know how hard this is for you but you don't complain you just do it" my voice is cracking. I bring my hand to wipe away my tears because I don't like him seeing me in this state.

"Lou...look at me..." I shake my head and bury my face to my pillow "..please lou look at me".. I close my eyes. I don't want him to see me like this. "Okay" he gives up, he's giving me the space I need, he doesn't nag, he doesn't say anything.

We stay like that for a while, just listening to each other breathe, hearing the birds chirping. Feeling his presence is enough to calm me, giving your heart to someone is terrifying because when that person is not there is like half of you is missing.

They don't care about what we feel, they don't care about the late nights I spend crying myself to sleep because I don't have the other half of me with me. There is no compassion but it doesn't matter what they do, they will never separate us.

Harry and I have this special bond that is beyond our control, we don't know how but in Harry's words 'It just kinda happened'.

I think about the nights we spend cuddling in my bed in the x factor house. I remember him falling asleep on my stomach even though I kept telling him I didn't like it and he would say "But I love your tummy" trailing his finger over my happy trail, around my belly button while I would play with his curly hair.

I was falling in love with this quirky 16yrs old boy with lovely curly hair. At first I thought it was just a crush, an attraction but as the weeks went by I realize it was more than that especially after finding out that Harry felt the same way.

Fast forward three years, here we are, fighting for our love, it's been hard seeing people talk lies about him. It hurts me because I can't defend him, if I could I would but I can't.

My thoughts are interrupted when I feel lips against my skin, he's trailing kisses up my arm, it sends shivers down my spine. I feel his hot breath above my elk tattoo as he slowly bites it.

"Harryy" I moan his name.. "I love you so much Lou".. He continues trailing his lips until he reaches my neck and bites it. He knows my body so well, he knows exactly where to kiss, he knows exactly where to bite.

He shuffles his body to settle in between my legs, opening my legs wide. He starts kissing my tummy, leaving love bites.  
He's showing me how much he loves me but then I feel selfish because I let my insecurity get the best of me.

I want to be the one spoiling him with my lips, I want to kiss away his tears but he's always so strong. I look up to him, really. He's always been so confident and I love that about him.

He makes me lose control of my body under his touch, his lips making feel hot, I dig my nails on his wide back. I trail his muscles with my fingers, I feel them flex as he's exploring my body with his hands and lips.

His fingers are under my chin, his thumb trailing my bottom lip, a gasp escapes my lips. He stares at them, as he licks his, he breaks his stare and looks directly into my eyes.

My body trembles, he knows what he does to me, he knows that I love it when he does this to me. He lower slowly lowers his head, his lip barely touching mine.."Kiss me..." I breathe out, I slightly move my chin against his cheek.."Come on..." he hovers his head above mine, watching me intensively "I love you Lou...I love you so much" he quickly kisses my lips "Never forget that..." he pecks my lips "Me too, I love you so much Harry..so..so much".

I know is cheesy being romantic this early in the morning but when you are in a tight schedule like ours, we take full advantage of days that we off work.

You see, when you are in love you turn into this sappy human being that you just want to write love letters to each other and you can't help it. I'm truly in love with this man, he turned my world upside down.

He's the man I want to marry and raise kids with. He's the man I want to spend the rest of my life with...and even beyond that if that's possible.

After a long session of passionate kissing, we hold each other tight, his head resting on my chest, trailing my tattoo with his fingers... "It is what it is" I hear him say. I hummed in agreement as I play with his curly hair.

"Lou..do you remember the times when we cuddle in the x factor house and I would asleep on top of your tummy...remember that?" he looks up at me. "How can I forget? It was always my favorite part of the day." I kiss his forehead..he closes his eyes as he says "Mine too...I felt so at peace in your arms, I was always looking forward to it...do you also remember our first kiss when we were in the bungalow?" he chuckles. "How can I forget you dork, you kept saying you were a vampire and that's when we had our first sexual experience..not going to lie, you really impressed me that night.." I said trying to control my heat of my cheeks.

It's one of those nights that I'll never forget. "Don't underestimate my abilities!" harry yells as he starts tickeling me. "Harry!...ahh! Stopp! You evil twat!" I yell trying to tickle him back but he is stronger than I am, even though I knew he wasn't using all of his strength. You could hear laughter in our room, the sound of the mattress and the blankets shuffling between harry and I.

I was laughing so hard it was hurting my side. He finally stop, his hand resting on my waist, catching his breathing, looking down at me. His hand leaves my waist to move my fringe out of my eyes, there is love in his eyes, the way he looking at me is making my heart race. "I love your hair like this.." I chuckled "All tussled up?" I ask him as I raise my eyebrows. "Yes, because i'm the only one who gets to see you like this" I reach my hand up to caress his cheek, "I wish we had more days like this...just waking up next to you every day" I tried to smiled. He leans his head to my touch, "Me too Louis, I wish that too" he kisses the palm of my hand.

This situation that we are in is truly fucked up, forcing us to hide something as strong as this is impossible. No matter how hard they try to separate us, it will never work because fate will always bring us back to each other no matter what. We will continue fighting for our love.

"Come on, let's get up and have some breakfast" I suggested. "Mmm, yes! Good Idea, I'm starving" he kisses my lips once more before he gets up from the bed. "Come on get up! Let's head downstairs I want to make us pancakes" he said with a huge smile. I see a sparkle in his eyes, that's when I know he's truly happy and it makes me feel giddy inside because I am that source of happiness.

"Mmm...only if you give me a piggy ride" Harry groaned "You are such a child Louis Tomlinson" he turned over and crouch by the bed. I wrap my arms around his neck as he grabs a hold of my legs. "Hold on tight" he stands up and we head to the kitchen. He almost tripped over his pigeon toes while he were coming downstairs but we survived so that went well.

We reach the kitchen and he settles me on top of the counter. I don't know how to cook so I just sit there and watch him make us food. We don't have the opportunity to have the privacy of a couple or do couple-ly things often so when we have days off like today, I take full advantage of it. I love watching Harry cook, he always furrows his eyebrows, there is always this concentration in his eyes because he always wants the food to be perfect even as something simple as a sandwich.

We start talking about the north American tour and how great its going to be having the 5SOS boys back. We talk about the prank they did in their last UK tour and how perfectly Michael mimicked Harry's little dance moves. Harry laughs as he remembers that night, "Well, he TRIED, I OBVIOUSLY dance better than him" he says as he flips the pancakes.

I get down from the counter and walk towards him, I wrap my arms around his waist and I kiss his shoulder blades "Obviously you do, nobody can master your perfect quirky dance moves" we both chuckle. He turns around and kisses my lips "Go set the table babe, the pancakes are almost done" he kisses my lips once more. "Okay" I said with a smile.

I grab the plates from the cabin and I set them on the table trying to remember all the tips Harry taught me one night. I sit down on the chair watching Harry grabbing two tea cups and he starts humming "Teenage Dream" I start smiling. He opens the kitchen windows and I hear the birds chirping. "Louis! Do you hear the birds?! They are so loud! So cute!" I can't help but awed at the sight of harry being excited over birds singing but then that's when I realize this is how I want my mornings.

Waking up next to him, showing how much we love each other, spending it with the man that I love with all my body and soul and hoping that one day we can openly share that with small little versions of ourselves.

**Author's Note:**

> The bungalow scene I talked about was from the fic "Star Theory" by starseas which is an amazing fic and I love it so much and you all should read it!
> 
> Anyways, Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
